


New beginning

by xNovilunium



Series: Milo's story [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adults partying and getting drunk, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNovilunium/pseuds/xNovilunium
Summary: Milo felt dizzy. Dizzy but good. He was giggling more than usual, talked more – way more – and couldn’t even tell who was poking his thigh under the coffee table. Thanks to the quantity he had already drunk, he didn’t mind being alone with Damien when the others went outside for a smoke. He didn’t mind the attention that man gave him, the sweet words, the soft caresses, the kisses on his neck. His phone buzzing and ringing.





	New beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Forgot to post this here.

Milo pressed ‘send’ as he watched his father’s car turn left at the end of the street. He stayed at the front door for a little while, squeezing his phone nervously in his hand and shifting from one foot to the other, icy-blue eyes burning the spot where his father’s car had been a few seconds ago. They hadn’t exchanged a single word during breakfast, his father’s rage still palpable, and Milo too scared he might provoke him by only asking him to hand him the bottle of milk. The last few days had been a real nightmare for Milo. Never had he seen his father with such hatred in his eyes, not even when he came back home with a fresh new piercing. During these days, Milo had learned to know another side of his father. Darker. Scarier. 

His body shivered as the cold morning breeze licked his naked feet. He sighed, louder than he had expected to, and closed the door behind him. Pressing his forehead against the cool glass, he let his thoughts wander far away from this place, to his friends, but the pain on his ribs brought him back to reality. Each breath he took in sent a stabbing pain to this area and he hoped he hadn’t broken anything. Milo had absolutely no will to go to the hospital right now to check his body. It would only anger his father even more. 

Milo gritted his teeth at the thought. He has been lucky enough to not get punched this morning and he swore to himself that it would be the last time his father would lay a hand on him. Of course, he had sent a text to Maeva the first time, but she hadn’t been able to give him more than a few advices and promises of killing his father with her gay bare hands. 

Speak of the devil, his phone buzzed in his hand. 

_We’re on the road, sweetie. I have the cardboard boxes, and yes you have the time to take a shower. Let the door open <3_

A smile stretched his lips, making him wince a little. ‘We’ meant that she had dragged her girlfriend with her and Milo couldn’t wait to see her again. 

Maeva and Adeline had been dating for nearly three years now despite the fact that Adeline had had to move to the other side of the country for her studies. He remembered the first time he had seen her, anxious and not knowing what to tell him as if Maeva had introduced her to a family member. He was her best friend, she considered him as her little brother. He had only seen her a few couple of times, and he loved her as much as he loved Maeva. Adeline was making her happy, and that was everything Milo wished for his best friend. 

Milo rushed upstairs, trying to not pay too much attention to his body screaming for some rest, and locked himself in the bathroom. A warm shower would do the greatest good to him. 

He might have spent too much time under the water because when he left the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his hips, he heard Maeva let out a loud ‘Finally!’ from downstairs. Smiling, he opened his wardrobe and took some clothes he put on. A pair of too large jeans, a burgundy sweater that had a hole in one of the sleeves, and his favourite – and only – cardigan. 

As he walked down the stairs, he heard two new voices. Men’s voices. Milo stopped just before walking in the kitchen where they were, anxiety seizing his stomach. He never did well with meeting new people, and the only thing reassuring him was that they were with Maeva. They had to be good people if they came with her. 

“Sorry I took so long.” He said, his eyes searching for Maeva. Sitting at the table, she had her arms wrapped around Adeline’s waist, twirling the end of her long braid around her fingers. 

“They’ll forgive you if you pay – Oh shit,” Maeva exclaimed when she saw his face, the black eye and the split bottom lip. She rushed to him and cupped his face, carefully not to hurt him more. “You weren’t kidding. I am so sorry Milo.” 

“It’s okay, Maeva,” He said hugging her back. “They’re only bruises.” 

“Sorry to interrupt that sweet moment but,” One of the guys who was leaning against the sink started, “maybe you could introduce us to your pretty friend?” 

Maeva rolled her eyes. “Milo, the Don Juan over there is Damien, Adeline’s brother.” She pointed to the tallest of them, and Milo only noticed now the resemblance with Adeline. The same snub nose, the same big blue eyes, the same round face. 

“Hello!” Damien winked at him, a smirk on his lips. 

“And this is Akela, my cousin.” Adeline said as she walked to her cousin and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. 

“Yo.” Was the only thing he said. 

Standing side by side, Milo found them so different from one another. Tanned skin compared to Adeline’s porcelain white. Hazelnut eyes compared to blue. Black hair compared to light brown. If she hadn’t told him he was her cousin, Milo would have never been able to tell they were related. 

“We thought, well, Adeline thought,” Damien said without tearing his eyes off Milo, “that you might need more hands to help you move out.” 

“Oh, uhm, I don’t have a lot of stuff you know.” 

“Not a lot of stuff sure. That includes your whole wardrobe which is bigger than mine,” Maeva started counting on her fingers as she sat back at the table, “your shoes, your dozens of books, the huge panda and koala plushies you’re hiding in your wardrobe, and your bed. Did I forget something?” 

“Why would I bring my bed with me?” 

“To sleep on it, duh.” 

“Wait, you didn’t tell him, honey?” 

“Tell me what?” 

“Oh look at him. He’s so cute when he doesn’t know what’s happening.” 

Maeva rolled her eyes at Damien’s comment and sighed, deeply, against Adeline’s neck when she sat back on her lap. “You’re living with us now. I inherited the house from our parents.” 

“You mean… Oh, I am so sorry for your loss.” They all chuckled. “What? I didn’t even know you decided to live together, you could have tell me, Maeva.” 

“They’re not dead,” Damien said crossing his arms on his chest. “They’re both retired and traveling around the world. They’re in Spain right now.” 

“But, why isn’t it you who inherited it?” 

“I already have a place of my own,” He winked again. 

Milo arched an eyebrow. “How old exactly are you? If I can ask.” 

As Damien pointed a finger towards him, the other started to laugh. “No, you can’t ask this.” 

“He’s 29.” Akela said. 

They all laughed as Damien whined, telling him he thought he was his favourite cousin, and couldn’t believe he had betrayed him like that. In other circumstances, Milo would have loved to talk and laugh with them more, getting to know them better, but they only had a few hours to move his things out before his father would come back home. Milo only hoped that by the time his father would, his room would be empty, and him far away. Safe with the girls. 

It took them three hours to pack all of his stuff into carboard boxes, four round trips with Damien’s van, and three more hours to unpack everything before they could all collapse on the couch. 

His head resting on Maeva’s thighs, Milo thanked them for their hard work – and help – to which they responded that he should pay for the pizzas tonight. Damien though, said he would prefer a kiss, but the only thing he got was a slap on the back of his head by Akela. 

Milo shivered at his words. He had thought Damien would be like his sister; nice, funny and a little goofy, but the day had proved him the contrary. He hadn’t mind answering his inappropriate questions, hoping he would leave him alone once he’d get an answer, but the nicknames, the soft touches on his arm or neck, the way he had been looking at him or his lewd innuendos had ended up making him feel uncomfortable in his presence. But he had said nothing. Damien would already stop. 

“Who’s calling for the pizzas?” Maeva asked, eyes closed and fingers playing with Milo’s hair. “And who’s going to buy beer?” 

“Damien you buy the beer,” Akela said, half-sleeping on Adeline’s shoulder. “I order the food.” 

“Why me? You’re all adults.” 

“Yeah, but you’re the oldest big bro.” 

“What are you still doing here?” Akela asked as he stood up and stretched his back. “We’re all thirsty, hurry!” 

They bickered for a few minutes before Adeline dragged them both out of the house. She came back inside soon after and made the order instead. 

“You’re okay sweetie?” Maeva asked him, playing with his fingers. “Not in too much pain?” 

“I’m fine,” He told her as he rolled on his back. At one point during the afternoon, Maeva had taken him aside to ask him how he was feeling, if his father had done something else than hitting him, and that was when he showed her the bruises on his chest and ribs. 

“Did he try to call you?” 

“Not yet, he’s still working. Later tonight, maybe. I won’t answer.” 

“And no one will force you,” She told him, her thumb rubbing soothing circles on his cheek. “You’re safe with us. He doesn’t know where we live.” 

“Are you sure it doesn’t bother you that I live with you?” 

“Adeline suggested it when you texted me after he… you know.” 

“I’ll help paying the bills, and the groceries, and–” 

“Don’t worry about that now. There are more important stuffs.” 

Milo sat up straight and without warning, wrapped his arms around Maeva’s neck and hugged her tightly hiding his face against her shoulder. He whispered many ‘thank you’s to her, more when Adeline came back in the living-room and joined them in their hug. 

Not even ten minutes after, Damien and Akela came back to a coffee table full of crisps and appetizers to sustain them until the delivery guy would come with their pizzas, and the three of them dancing to a groovy music. They stayed in the doorway watching them making strange dance moves – each crazier than the next – until Milo turned around and saw them. 

“Oh,” He let out, his face flushed to his neck, and scratched the back of his head. “You’re back!” 

“Do not stop because of us,” Damien said as he put a full plastic bag on the couch then leaned on his elbows, watching him intensely. “We’re enjoying the view. Right, Akela?” 

“I’m more concerned about Maeva’s body. Didn’t know you were that supple. Are you even made of bones?” 

“Who knows?” She said as she looked in the bag and took a bottle of vodka among five other bottles. “Guys, I said beer. Not strong alcohols.” 

“Hey don’t look at me, it was his idea!” 

“Well,” Akela started, embarrassed. “I thought maybe we could celebrate Milo’s move and do a house-warming party, just the five of us. Tomorrow’s Saturday anyway, and no one works or has classes. And I don’t want to go home.” He whispered that last sentence, but they all understood what he meant. All, except Milo. 

“I’m always ready for a party, Maeva needs to relax a bit so, what do you think Milo. You’re in?” 

“Sure, it could be fun.” 

“Let’s do this then! Baby could you bring fruit juices and cola here?” Adeline asked before turning her attention to her brother. “Text your girlfriend and tell her you’re staying here for the night. No one is leaving this house wasted!” 

Then, without warning, she rushed to Akela – already digging in the bag of crisps – and trapped him in a tight embrace. 

Milo watched the scene with a smile on his lips as he sat on the couch. He saw her whisper something in his ear, something that brought a smile back on his lips. His curiosity was telling him to ask what they were talking about, but he kept his mouth shut. He didn’t know Akela enough for that. Seeing them so close reminded him of the relationship he had with his own cousins. Would he see them again? Would he be able to hang out with them without fearing his father might be with them only to try to take him back home? He couldn’t. Milo was an adult now and could make his own decisions alone. No one would tell him how he should live his life anymore. No one would tell him what kind of people he should surround himself with. 

He started as cold fingers brushed his neck. When he turned his head, Damien’s bright smile was facing him. 

“Sorry,” He said, his fingers still on Milo’s neck. “I didn’t want to scare you. Are you okay?” 

Milo nodded. “I didn’t hear you come, that’s all.” 

“Really?” Damien bend over a little, and whispered in his ear, “Are you scared of me, pretty boy?” 

“Back off Damien, or I’ll kick you so hard your whole family won’t recognize you.” Maeva warned him as she came back from the kitchen, arms full of bottles of fruit juice and cola. 

“I only was teasing him,” He said as he straightened his back, but his fingers were still moving on his neck, tickling his shoulders. 

A long shiver of disgust ran down his spine as Milo moved to the side, and he thanked whatever god could be watching over him when Adeline and Akela sat on each of his side. 

“My buddy,” Adeline said as she wrapped her arms around him, scowling at her brother. “Not yours. You’re too old anyway.” 

“Hey!” 

They all laughed, until they were interrupted by the doorbell. As Maeva brought their food inside, Milo took the opportunity to thank Adeline for the umpteenth time this day. Adeline knew her brother could make people uncomfortable, and as she told him, it was her duty to protect him from that old creepy man. 

They spent their dinner time with joy and good humour, the music loud and their glass never empty. 

Milo felt dizzy. Dizzy but good. He was giggling more than usual, talked more – way more – and couldn’t even tell who was poking his thigh under the coffee table. Thanks to the quantity he had already drunk, he didn’t mind being alone with Damien when the others went outside for a smoke. He didn’t mind the attention that man gave him, the sweet words, the soft caresses, the kisses on his neck. His phone buzzing and ringing. 

Damien had cold hands and tasted like whiskey. 

Milo laughed again when his teeth nibbled his earlobe, a soft warmth blooming in his stomach. His head hit the couch behind him. Wrapping an arm across his eyes, his grin widened for no reason as the ice cubes in Damien’s glass tingled, the only sound he could focus on. 

“Can you keep a secret?” Damien asked as he straddled his hips and pinned his hands on the couch. 

He nodded. “What’s your secret?” 

“You won’t tell anyone what just happened. Can you do that for me, pretty boy?” 

He kissed him again, a hand around his throat, and got off his lap just in time as Akela, Adeline and Maeva came back inside. 

As Maeva slouched beside him, his phone rang again. Milo didn’t move though, and kept his eyes focused on his glass. Sometime, he would look just a little higher and meet Akela’s gaze . 

“You should maybe answer,” Damien said once the tune stopped. “It’s the third time someone’s trying to reach you.” 

“No. I don’t want to talk to him.” Because who else could call him at nearly midnight the same day he had left his house? 

“And no one is going to force you,” Adeline said as she patted the top of his head. “Turn it off!” 

That was the best thing to do. He reached for his phone in his pocket and pressed the button, but before the screen turned black, he could decipher the beginning of a text his dad had sent him. A nice text with nicer words, as always. Milo closed his eyes and took deep breaths. He was far away now, he would never hurt him again psychologically or physically. Those times were over. Milo was with friends, people who cared about him – at least he was sure Maeva and Adeline did – and it wasn’t his father who would destroy this happiness. 

“Refill my glass, please.” Eyebrows furrowed, he handed his glass to Akela, head bowed. He didn’t want anyone to see how a few incomplete words had managed to shatter his good mood. 

He drank it down in one, his throat on fire, but immediately asked him for another one. And another. 

“I think you drank enough for tonight,” Maeva took his glass from his hand and put it on the table. “We all drank enough.” 

She helped him get up, and without a single word to the others, she helped him go upstairs, to his room. There, she made him sit on his bed and sat in front of him, putting his long legs on each side of her hips. She brought him closer to her and hugged him tightly as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and hid his face in the crook of her neck. She smelled like cigarettes and alcohol, but Milo didn’t care. He had to reek worse. 

They didn’t talk for a long, long time, only listening to their breath and the ruckus – a karaoke with three wasted people – the others were doing in the living-room. From time to time, Maeva would run her hand up and down his back, kiss his shoulder or even make a comment about how none of them could sing. 

“What happened,” She asked as the first notes of ‘Let it go’ started. “Where’s the bright Milo who danced on the couch, laughing his ass off?” 

“Far away. Won’t come back tonight. Sleepy.” 

“Sure. We’ll talk about it tomorrow if you want. Or remember.” 

Maeva helped him change then tucked him in bed. She stayed with him a little more, her fingers threading his hair, telling him everything he needed to hear to feel better, promising him that they wouldn’t make too much noise. 

Her reassuring words lulled him to sleep and just before she closed the door behind her, he called her. 

“Yes? What is it, sweetie?” 

“You’re the best big sister I could ever wish for.” 

With these last words, he fell asleep without seeing the surprise on her face. Without seeing her smile, nor hearing her say how much she loved him.


End file.
